Various plastic materials have historically resisted adhesion to other materials and even to themselves. Polyethylene (PE), which is part of the olefin family of thermoplastics, is one such material. PE is a commonly used piping material with uses that range from transmission of potable water, sewage, low and high pressure natural gas, crude oil, and other chemicals and materials.
PE pipe exhibits excellent chemical resistance and physical properties; however, it also requires heat fusion or some mechanical connecting means. Heat fusion changes a material from a solid state to a liquid state while controlled pressure is applied between two fluid surfaces that are allowed to cool under pressure. Heat fusion requires a dry surface and a controlled surface preparation process which is accomplished by using expensive fusion equipment. Such equipment is electrically powered and the use of generators to power the equipment on construction sites is an added equipment cost. Accordingly, a method for connecting PE pipe to itself and other similar piping materials is needed.
PVC and other thermoplastic materials can be bonded to themselves or to other materials, but typically not to olefin-type materials or plastics that contain high levels of plasticizers. A need therefore also exists for a method of adhering materials to PVC and other thermoplastics.
It is therefore a principal object, aspect, feature or advantage of the present invention to provide a new method of adhering structural materials to thermoplastics, such as PE and like materials.
Other objects, features, aspects and/or advantages of the invention relate to a new method of connecting PE pipes together and connecting PE pipe to other pipe materials.
Further objects, features, aspects and/or advantages of the invention relate to a new method of connecting pipes using bell-and-spigot joints.
Further objects, features, aspects and/or advantages of the invention relate to a new method of repairing a junction between a main sewer pipe and a lateral sewer pipe using a connection assembly having a saddle a with connection pipe extending upwardly therefrom.
Still further objects, features, aspects and/or advantages of the invention relate to a new method of providing access to an interior bore of a buried pipe. In some instances, the buried pipe has an outer peripheral surface with an interior lining being at least partially exposed.
Further objects, features, aspects and/or advantages of the invention relate to a new method of repairing a main/lateral pipe junction wherein the main pipe has been renewed using a PE pipe or a cured-in-place pipe having an interior PE film.
Further objects, features, aspects and/or advantages of the invention relate to repairing or restraining PE pipe by injecting an epoxy adhesive through openings in pipes from within the pipe to bond the pipes together or to bond the pipe to another substrate, such as a manhole connection, thus sealing, repairing and restraining the pipe.
Further objects, features, aspects and/or advantages of the invention related to a method of forming a container from a plurality of thermoplastic panel members, such as PE panel members.